Primary School Days
by thewaitrosecrew
Summary: Harry begins his 5th year at Little Whinging Primary School, with a new muggle teacher. Will she pick up the signs of abuse, or leave them to sort themselves out? CHAPTER 5 IS UP: 2 0 1 7 THIS IS NOT ON HIATUS IM JUST LAZY I KNOW IM A TOAD
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is gonna be my published HP fic. I've always loved reading those fics about Harry's primary school experience, before he knew about magic and was constantly bullied but there isn't many of them.. So I decided, hey, why don't I write one myself, for those of you who have the same problem as me! Also, no one seems to write HP fics anymore, they're all from like 10 years ago?**

 **Okay, so this is probably going to be really crappy. I've warned you.**

 **Oh, and by the way, no, I am not J.K. Rowling so I therefore do not own Harry Potter. Why would I be sat in front of my computer because I'm procrastinating about homework at 2 A.M. if I was Jo? Exactly.**

Harry's Primary School Days

Harry looked up from his shoes. Today, he was back from an awfully long summer at Little Whinging Primary School. Summer was always a bittersweet time for Harry. On one hand, Dudley was usually just sat in front of the TV all day, only moving when he extended his chubby arm to the left for more junk food and then on the other, there was so much more time for Aunt Petunia to bark orders and for Uncle Vernon to 'have fun'.

Anyway, he was back. This year (year 5) was his second to last year at this hell hole, then he'd be off to an even bigger hell hole. Great. He took a tentative step forwards, his satchel around his shoulder, into the playground just as the whistle blew for everyone to line up to get ready to go in.

/

Ms Alex Williams was a kind woman and was great with kids and teaching. So that was why she was, for the first time, in the staffroom of Little Whinging Primary School (or LWPS for short) having a meeting with the other teachers.

'Ah, so, Alex, my dear,' Said the headmaster, all eyes turning to the newest member of LWPS, 'I believe you are teaching Otters' Class this year?'

'Yes, so I've been told, I'm most excited to meet them!' she exclaimed. The head smiled brightly and replied 'they are a special bunch. I say, Alex, would you like to have a bit of background info form the teachers who have had them previously? Just to know who to look out for?'

Alex thought about this. Did she want a fresh, clean, slate for everybody so she could have a first impression for herself, or did she want to hear previous incidents?

'Uhm, I think I'd like for my kids to have a chance for a good and new impression..' there were a few smiles as if they were silently saying 'you'll regret it' but one balding man said 'Look, it's a real help to know a lil' about them beforehand. Pass me your register, I had them last year.' He said with a smile.

She reached into her bag and pulled out a folder with all her pupils' names on them and passed them to the man.

'Ah, yes, Olivia. Lovely girl, polite. Let's see, Scott, I remember him, quite cheeky but he's got a good heart. Mmmn. Dudley Dursley.. Always causing havoc. The rudest boy I'll ever meet. Honestly, its constant mayhem with him.' Alex gulped, she wasn't looking forward to meeting Dudley, then. 'Is his cousin in your class?' he scanned the page. 'Yes, Harry Potter…' Some of the previous teachers cleared their throats or contracted their eyebrows.

'What's up with Harry?' she asked, curious. Was he even worse than Dudley? They were cousins, right?

'Somethings up with Mr Potter all right. There's no other word for him, he's just... _strange_. He doesn't seem to have any friends, doesn't speak pretty much at all, and takes weeks off at a time.'

Another woman piped up, ready to add more 'He's skin and bones, that child. Whist his cousin Dudley is a beefed up as a rhino! And he's an unlikely troublemaker. Harry was found on the top of the kitchen rooves on time, and there's been many more incidents.'

'He's a bright little one though. And is much more mature than the others, his eyes look like they've seen things. You'll understand what I mean when you see him.'

Alex didn't know what to think. She looked at her hands and sighed. Turning her head to the clock, she said 'Oh, well we better get going then. Thanks for the info, by the way.'

/

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**

 **It's short, I know, but I need a little time to think about what's gonna happen next and it seemed like a good place to stop. Chapter 2 should be up within the next week or so, so look out! I'd love for you to review this, for I could really use some motivation or advice! Thank you so much for reading, and I hope I'll see you in the next chappie!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'M SUPPOSED TO BE DOING MATHS HOMEWORK BUT I CANNOT DO MATHS I WAS LIKE 'HEY, IVE GOT 3 REVIEWS AND THEY ALL MADE ME SO HAPPY (** _ **J.E. Foxina, ALiveTodaytoWrite**_ **,** _ **AithusaRose**_ **here's your update!) SO IM GONNA STOP DOING MATHS AND WRITE THIS INSTEAD (can you tell I was really excited about getting 3 reviews, and an excuse to stop doing maths?)**

 **Ok, we've been over this. I wish I was J.K.R. but unfortunately, I'm not. That means I don't own Harry Potter :(**

Harry's Primary School Days

Harry stood right at the end of the line, trying not to be noticed by Dudley or his little 'gang'. But of course they spotted him. 'Oi, Potter! Give me your lunch!' said one of them, whose name was Dennis, 'I don't have any.' Harry said under his breath. His classmates sniggered.

'What was that boys?' Ms Williams asked cheerfully, hoping to sort out the problem that had arisen even before the school day officially started. 'Nufink, miss.' The larger boy mumbled, surprised. Where did she come from? 'Well, I should hope so,' then she raised her voice a bit more to address the entire class, 'Alright class, good morning! My name is Ms Williams, and I'll be teaching you this year! Let's go inside.'

/

Alex had heard. So that was the 'strange' boy. He had jet black hair, practically a stick figure, had high cheek bones which stuck out, heavily taped round glasses and striking green eyes which, yes, she agreed, they had seen things. But more importantly, he didn't have any lunch…why? She thought this over in her head as she led the way to the classroom. Why doesn't he have any lunch? Perhaps he has some sort of disorder? Maybe he had special dietary requirements? Yeah. That'll be it. And the school nurse would look after him.

/

Harry really hoped the teacher hadn't heard that he didn't have lunch. What would she do? Ask him why? And what would he say to that? 'Oh I forgot.' Or 'It got stolen.' He didn't think either of them would work. Anyway, he had something different to think about now, like where he was going to sit. Harry sat at the very back of the class, like he usually did and waited for the usual bullying and teasing to begin.

/

'Alright, class I'm going to do the register and I'm going to ask you one thing about yourself just to get to know you better!' Her class nodded. 'Oka-y. Thomas?' He replied. 'Do you have a dog or a cat at home?'

'Yeah, I have 2 dogs, and they're so cute!'

'I bet they are,' she said with a smile. The register continued smoothly, with each child responding enthusiastically (except for Dudley's little gang of course) until she reached _Potter, Harry_. She glanced down at her computer and folded in her lips worriedly. She wasn't sure if she was over-reacting or not, but the things those teachers said. And how he didn't have anything to eat. Alex couldn't help but feel concerned.

'Harry?' The class hid their sniggers. 'Yes, ma'am.'

/

Ms Williams asked Harry what room his bedroom was painted in. he thought it was a rather strange question to ask, and a very dangerous one.

He was never very quick to come up with something realistic on the spot. So his eyes widened and his hand moved to the back of his neck.

'Uhm, wh- white.' Harry stumbled. In truth, his 'bedroom' wasn't painted any colour. It was just wood and stone. 'That's a nice, bright colour, Harry,' Ms Williams replied. Harry nodded nervously.

He had been here for no less than an hour, and he'd already had two close calls. How was he going to get through the entire year?

/

 **A/N: It's about 100 or so words shorter than the last chapter, but it seems like so much more? I kinda struggled with getting a good balance of dialogue and description in this one, but I'm getting there…**

 **What do you guys wanna see in future chapters? More clues or less? Maybe a bit more Dudley action? I don't know, it's up to you!**

 **Please, please pleaseee, just take a few seconds to review. It honestly puts the biggest smile on my face and it really motivates me to get the chapter out so much quicker! (Again, thank you so so so much to the people that reviewed my last, it made my day :)** **)**

 **The next chapter will hopefully be in around, the next few days, so please keep an eye out for it! Thank you all so much and I'll see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Once again, I'm supposed to be doing maths revision, but I've just lost hope in trying to understand it, so here we go**

 **Ugh, I keep having to remind myself that I don't own Harry Potter :(**

Harry's Primary School Days

After the close shave Harry had had with that stupid question, he vowed to himself that he'd never let what was happening back at Privet Drive slip. He'd never show any signs, or ever seem injured or seem too distracted.

Little did Harry know, this was going to be very difficult.

/

Nervousness radiated off Harry and Alex could felt it. Frequent swallowing, eyes darting, the hand on the back of his neck. He had been nervous but why?

 _What colour are your bedroom walls painted, Harry?_

Did he not _have_ a bedroom?

No that's impossible, if you live in a house you have a bedroom. Even if you share it.

Ah, that would've been it.

 _What colour are_ _ **your**_ _bedroom walls painted, Harry?_

He shared his room. It wasn't solely his. And he had gotten the wrong idea. Right?

/

Once Ms Williams had finished the register, she ran through what they were going to do that day. English, maths, geography, religious education and history. _All fine_. The one Harry was dreading was Physical Education, then he'd have to get changed, and move about.

The past few years, Harry managed by changing impeccably fast, and sat on the floor so the teacher wouldn't see. But Ms Williams seemed particularly interested in poor Harry and eyed him a lot.

He was broken out of his reverie when he heard a voice in his ear.

'Oi, Freak!' Dudley began in a harsh whisper, 'Freak!' Harry turned his head towards the whale of a boy sharply. 'What?' He replied.

'Is your birth certificate is an apology letter from the condom factory?!'

'Oh, har har.' And he turned back to his desk to see Ms Williams at his table. His cheeks reddened and his ears slowly perked up.

'You okay there, Harry? Know what to do?' She had given them all a sheet that they had to complete for English. 'Oh, erm, yeah, yeah.'

/

Condoms. Both Dudley and Harry knew what they were at the age of 9. Should they have known? Was there more to this than meets the eye?

No. she was simply over reacting, jumping to conclusions. You know how they are at this age. Curious. And they had asked the question and they got the answer.

/

Thankfully, maths went by without an incident. But now, it was break.

Harry sat on his usual bench, looking at his nails.

Ms Williams knew that they knew what condoms were. Harry internally groaned. God, what is she going to think now?

His train of thoughts was interrupted when Dudley and his so-called friends waddled over to him.

'Aha, I see the Fuck-Up Fairy has visited us again!' Harry threw on a dirty scowl. 'C'mon. Let's have a go at him!' Dudley called out, 'See if he ends up on the roof again!'

Oh, God.

Harry Hunting.

/

Alex had been looking out of the window, smiling as she looked at all the boys and girls play happily on the playground. But then her eyes wandered towards a small blue bench on which a small, skinny boy sat. _Harry._

Then 5 much larger boys shuffled over to him, shouting and grabbing him by his tie. Her eyes narrowed and her eyebrows contracted. Was this there idea of play? Harry didn't seem to be objecting. It must have been.

/

Harry hid behind the bins, hoping not to be seen until the whistle blew. He hated his life more than anything.

No friends, no family, no care. And it was miserable.

He moved his head against the brick was he was crouching with his back to, looking at the sky. His eyes turning towards the whips of grey sky above him.

Harry was fighting tears. Was this his life? It was crap. Day after day, year after year, nothing ever got better. And he doubted it ever would.

And each day was repetitive.

Every day bringing pain.

 _Constant_ pain.

/

 **A/N: Too depressing? I kind of needed an outlet though, because I completely flunked my maths and now my mum's gonna be all disappointed. (JAPANESE MOTHERS UGH) Besides that's, I'm well how are you guys?**

 **Thanks for the reviews, last chapter, again they made me smile so so so much :) so, thank you!**

 **Also, I just want to clear something up in case any of you are confused. I say 'grabbing him by his tie' and I can see that a lot of the people who are reading this are from a country where you don't have uniforms. So in the UK, school kids usually have ties as part of their uniform (except my weird-ass school, only boys wear ties?)**

 **PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! It gives me that much more motivation and inspiration. And it also lets me know what you guys want to see happen in future chapters. Any suggestions?**

 **Thanks so much for reading, as usual! I'll see you in a couple of days with the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I swear, I swear, your reviews make me so inhumanly happy. I love reading them so so so much! Thank you for all the positive feedback it's really great to hear :)**

 **Now, here I've got another chapter. I can't help but feel it's gonna shit, I've not been really in the creative mood right now, but hey I'm gonna keep to my promise which is uploading every other day for you guys because you always seem so eager for more..**

 **Besides…**

 **Do I honestly have to tell you that I don't own Harry Potter?**

Harry's Primary School Days

The whistle blew much too fast for Harry's liking. Which was why he decided to remain put.

While the others went to line up, a scrawny little boy, remained sat against the brick wall behind the dustbins, crying. His life held no value, and Harry had that drilled in to his mind.

/

Alex did a headcount. _22… 23… 24…._ Butthere were 25 in her class She counted again, to be certain.

Sure enough one of them was missing. Who? Her hazel eyes scanned over the 9 year-olds waiting patiently, yet one pair of brilliant emerald eyes weren't staring up at her.

Where would he be? How could she go and look for him?

'Uhm, Jenny, could you just watch my class while I look for a missing boy? She asked a middle aged teacher to her right.

Setting off, she jogged over to the little huts, but there was no sign of him. Alex let out a frustrated and worried groan then pursing her lips. Over by the pond maybe? Or by the monkey bars?

Alex found herself right back in the middle of the playground. She was really starting to worry now and she was breathing heavily, face flushed red.

However there was one place left where little Harry could be. She was praying to anything up there that he was hiding there, but if he wasn't…

With a great big breath of misty, almost-midday air, she walked hopefully over to the dustbins. Peeking her head round the corner, she heard somebody crying quietly.

'Harry?' Alex started carefully.

/

He didn't move. Harry had heard the wary, soft voice of his teacher but stuck his head in between his folded arms even more. He didn't want to 'talk' right now. Or ever. Because whenever his teachers decided to talk to him it always ended in him almost slipping, which then Dudley would hear, which Uncle Vernon would hear and eventually resulted in, well, a heavy beating.

Not that he wasn't used to it, that is.

Harry knew she was gonna ask what was wrong, why was he crying, why was he here etc. but he wasn't going to answer. What would he say?

Never mind. He might just run away or something.

Closing his eyes tight, he tried to remember his parents, it was the only thing that took him to a diferent place.

 _Two pairs of beautiful eyes looking lovingly down at him, his own previously chubby, toddler hands waving in front of himself. Those two figures grinned._

 _One had wild, messy, jet-black hair and a little stubble with the warmest chocolate eyes full of happiness. The other had the most amazing, natural red hair, with green, almond shaped eyes he recognised as his own. Her smile lit up the room, it was as simple as._

He sighed, feeling bittersweet with the smallest sad smile on his face.

She approached him with hesitation.

And Harry sensed it.

/

Alex crouched in front of him and wondered what was wrong. He was crying, but then also smiling slightly, but it was sad.

Her wonder turned into concern as she noticed burns on his arm. 'Ha-Harry?' she swallowed 'Where are those burns on your arms from?'

He stopped for a moment. The miniscule smile faded. Panic.

'Just an accident.' He managed to choke out, not looking at her. But she really doubted it.

 **A/N: I'm so sorry that it's so short but a) at the moment, I really don't have time! My teachers have really been piling on the homework... b) It just seemed like a good place to end.**

 **What would you like to happen in Chapter 5? Please tell me!**

 **So, as always pLEASe REVIEw IM BEGGING YoU. Oke, see you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, this is actually the third time I've tried to upload this to the Doc Manager via iPad (for some reason the internet doesn't want to work on my PC but it decides to agree with everything else) and I kept losing the fifth chapter along with it, aghhhhh, so I'm crossing my fingers that it' ll work with me this time!**

 **I am so so so sorry that I haven't updated since last week. I've been really busy with my art and school in general. Who knew it was so hard to find pictures that fit in specific places for collages?**

 **As always, thanks so much for the reviews, I really appreciate them and they help me out in ways you could not imagine!**

 **Enjoy :)**

Harry's Primary School Days 

Ah, crap. The burns from last night when Harry had left the steak on the hob for too long and Uncle Vernon had decided that _if you burn my food, boy, I'll burn you._

The searing pain on his forearm was still fresh in his young mind. Tears streaking down his soft cheeks, fingers wringing in agony as the white hot grease and oil was poured on to him.

Well, at least Uncle Vernon seemed to enjoy it.

/

'Just an accident.'

Harry had claimed. But why on earth would a nine-year-old have burns, as severe as these, left untreated?

Why on his inner forearm? It was coming winter and the degrees were as low as 1 or 2 degrees (c). He shouldnt have been wearing short sleeves, really...

Maybe the house's heating was always on, and he had become too hot? And just had an accident while making himself a hot drink?

Of course.

Alex had always been an overthinker.

/

Harry wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his navy blue jumper. He was worried. Would she send him to the school nurse?

'Harry, lets go back to class. It's geography next! All about the mountians and the rivers, come on.'

Ms Williams places her hand on Harry's bony shoulder, flinching violently as she did so. She looked down on him, contracting her eyebrows.

/

Flinching? On top of all the things that had happened already today, to no surprise, another one was added.

She let go of his shoulder as they passed the threshold of the classroom, each going there separate ways.

'Alright, sorry for the delay. This term we'll be looking at mountains and rivers and how they are formed, in what ways they're used and we'll even do some fun experiments!'

Alex's class smiled back in approval.

Geography had started off well, only having to tell Dudley and his gang to be respectful only once or twice every five minutes, but then things started to get heated.

The whole class were arguing with each other over the smallest of things. Glue, rulers, who did what, scissors ( _'I can't use those, they're left handed!')_ except one student.

And she hadn't a clue how to control them.

/

There was _so much noise._ It rather reminded Harry of when Uncle Vernon had one too many beers and he went in a rampage about the stupidest things; like how Dud's test results were always significantly worse than Harry's.

According to them, he deleberately hi-jacks the whale's tests, letting him have the better score.

This wasn't true, of course but that didn't matter.

The seemingly endless beatings and rape never failed to show itself when Vernon was drunk.

 _Cowering on the floor, arms over his head, his ears dreading the sound of the man's belt unbuckling. But it was almost always heard._

 _This could go one of two ways. A) His uncle getting behind Harry, lowering his trousers or B) Repeatedly whipping the poor boy's back, his spine and ribs sticking out sickeningly._

He shuddered from the memories, a bead of cold sweat rolling down his forehead.

/

What should she do? She tried to shout over them, ring a bell, bang the whiteboard but alas no.

Eventually, she had to play a clip _very loudly,_ the class hurried to put their hands over their ears and the bickering ceased.

She scanned the class, looking at each pupil's shocked expressions, her own hands placed on her cheeks until she saw Harry.

He shuddered, slowly opening his vibrant eyes almost scared of what he would see, a fat drop of sweat leaving a trace down his scarred head.

/

 **A/N: I'd really love to be able to increase the quantity of the chapters, but even this, 800 words or so, took me a good hour... I feel like I think waaaay too much about what I'm writing and it becomes very constricted and hard to write. Does anybody have any tips? If so, please tell me!**

 **I really want to make something clear, something that Alex Williams isn't doing. If you suspect abuse of someone you know, don't wait for 'evidence' or 'confirmation'. As soon as you think you've seen the signs of abuse, report it. It might just save someone's life..**

 **Besides that, I hope you're all well and happy! I promise to bring the next chapter out sooner, see you then!**

 **(Ps: review, review, review)**


End file.
